Cries in the Night
by rachliz
Summary: AH. Bella and Edward are best friends. One problem. She loves him. What happens? Read and find out. One-shot right now, but I'll continue if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there. I've noticed how hard it is for me to stay with a story, so I thought I'd try a one-shot. If you like it, I may turn it into more. But it'll be short. I hope you like.**

**

* * *

  
**

Cries in the Night

"You have to meet her, Bells. She's so awesome. She's funny and nice. You'd really get along with her, I know you would."

Bella's best friend, Edward, was currently talking about his latest girlfriend, Katie. He had them once every few weeks, never staying with one very long. Edward wasn't really a player, he was just looking for love. Well, that's what he said, at least.

A little piece of Bella's heart broke away every time she watched one of those girls on his arm. They had the one thing she couldn't. She had always loved him, but she was never anything more than just a friend.

"She's just so different from all the other girls, you know? She's real."

_Am I not real enough for you, Edward?_ She briefly pondered on never wearing makeup again. She didn't wear much now, but maybe he'd be interested if she was all natural.

"She likes some of the same music I do. Do you know how hard it is to find a girl who listens to our music?"

_Our music. I'm a girl too, Edward, and I listen to it._ But was there something she may have listened to around him that he didn't like? She listened to country every now and then. Maybe it bothered him, maybe she should throw out her Kenney Chesney and Taylor Swift CDs.

"And she's smart. She's not a twit like every other girl I've been around."

Thanks for that blow in the gut. I'm not a twit, either, Edward. I may not be a genius like you, but I always have As and Bs.

"Bella, I just can't explain it. I-I think I may love her."

As he said those words, what was left of her heart shattered. It had never been this serious before. Never had he thought about love with any of the other girls.

"That's great, Edward," she managed to say in a normal voice. She mentally gave herself a pat on the back. Hiding her true emotions from him had become an art over the years, and was fully mastered in it.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

_Damn it. I thought I was getting good._

"Yeah, I'm fine. But hey, I've got to go. Don't want Charlie to come home without supper ready. I'll see you tomorrow."

Even if he knew she was upset, she still commended herself for making it through that without crying. Especially since she felt even worse about lying. Charlie's supper was already in the microwave.

"Okay then," he said, unsure, but resigned. "I'll pick you up in the morning."

"See you then," she spoke quickly, then hung up without waiting for a response.

Then she collapsed. In the back of her mind, she was thankful she was already in her room, and therefore didn't have to drag herself away from the kitchen phone before she broke down. She fell to the bed, sobs pulsing through her body like electric currents.

It was times like this she contemplated ending her pain. She had no real friends that would miss her. Charlie would be upset, of course, but he would heal. He mother had Phil to comfort her, and she was never the grieving type anyway. Only Edward would truly be affected, but even he would be okay. He had Katie, after all.

But though she knew all this to be true, she couldn't do it. Although they didn't still go to church, Bella's parents had taught her about God. She believed in him, and even talked with him in times like this. She knew it would be wrong to waste his most precious gift: life.

So, as always, she grabbed the tiny cross that hung around her neck, and she prayed.

"God," she sobbed. "Please. I-I can't do this anymore. Please stop this. I l-love him so much, but I don't want to love him anymore. Please m-make the pain go away. I want to stop hurting. Pleases God."

She was wrapped deeply in the sheets of her bed now. She clung to them desperately, trying to keep afloat in the vast sea of tears and sorrow.

"Please," she whispered. She could only hope that somewhere out there, may it be in heaven or in the stars, God heard her plea.

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think. Like it? Hate it? Review please. And also tell if you want me to continue or leave it here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. I decided to add a little on, but if you want more, I'm gonna need some more reviews. Haha. Anyway, on with the story.**

**

* * *

  
**

Cries In The Night (EPOV)

"You have to meet her, Bells. She's so awesome. She's funny and nice. You'd really get along with her, I know you would."

I felt myself once again lying about a girl to Bella. It was Katie, this time. Well, I guess I wasn't really lying. Everything I said about Katie was true. The only lie was how I felt about her. But what could I tell Bella? I don't like any of these girls because none of them are you? Yeah, I'm sure she'd just love that.

"She's just so different from all the other girls, you know? She's real."

But she was nothing compared to Bella. Bella was just naturally stunning, especially with that gorgeous blush she always had.

"She likes some of the same music I do. Do you know how hard it is to find a girl who listens to our music?"

Although, I had my suspicions that she only started listening to it to impress me. Bella was truly the only girl I could say enjoyed it.

"And she's smart. She's not a twit like every other girl I've been around."

She wasn't nearly as smart as Bella. Bella was brilliant, and not only in the classroom. She had street smarts, she could hold her own.

"Bella, I just can't explain it. I-I think I may love her."

Oh shit. Why did I just say that? I don't love Katie. I was actually planning on breaking up with her very soon. But of course I was thinking about Bella when I said it. Shit.

"That's great, Edward," she said quietly. I could hear the underlying strain in her voice and a red light went off in my head.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

I quickly went through everything that had happened today. I knew of nothing that could be upsetting her. It had to have happened once she got home.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But hey, I've got to go. Don't want Charlie to come home without supper ready. I'll see you tomorrow."

The strain was more evident in her voice now, as if she was fighting off tears. I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms in that moment, but I knew she wouldn't appreciate that. She was too stubborn.

"Okay, then," I mumbled. Why wouldn't she just let me comfort her? "I'll pick you up in the morning."

"See you then," she rushed in a broken voice before the line disconnected.

That was it. Listening to her tone right then, I knew I couldn't just sit back while she was hurting. I don't care if she killed me in the morning. Right now, she needed me.

I quickly put on my shoes and was out the door in a second. I ran down the street to where her house sat nestled beside a deep forest. I burst through hr front door and ran to the kitchen.

I expected to find Bella there, cooking even in her distress, but instead all I found was a note for Charlie saying his supper was in the microwave. It must've been worse than I thought.

Then I heard it. The most heart-breaking sound I'd ever heard in my lifetime. Sobs. Miserable, gut-clenching sobs.

I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, but stopped outside her door. She was sure to hate me for this. Oh well.

I opened the door and the sight behind it nearly killed me. There she was, my angel, tangled in the sheets of her bed, crying her heart out. My hand unconsciously clutched at my heart as she clenched the fabric in her fists, holding on for dear life.

I started to walk to her, only to stop when I heard her voice.

"I l-love him so much, but I don't want to love him anymore. Please m-make the pain go away. I want to stop hurting. Please God."

And that's when my heart finally died.


End file.
